1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a card edge connector having improved terminals which are conducive to the card edge connector mounted on a printed circuit board. This invention relates to the copending application Ser. No. 14/257,960 filed Feb. 21, 2014.
2. Description of the Related Art
The card edge connector is widely used in computer device for receiving an electronic card. A common card edge connector generally includes a longitudinal insulative housing, a plurality of conductive terminals fixed in the insulative housing and a retention member fixed to the insulative housing and secured to a printed circuit board. The insulative housing defines a central slot extending along a longitudinal direction for the electronic card inserted. The conductive terminals are located on both sides of the central slot and extending into the central slot to grip the electronic card, whereby the fingers on the electronic card can be stably electrically connected. However, as the transmission rate of electronic card higher, the number of conductive terminals and fingers of electronic card is also increased accordingly, the wall thickness of the insulative housing between the adjacent conductive terminals is relatively reduced in a limited space, which may cause the strength between the conductive terminals and the insulative housing reduced. The conductive terminal is easy detachment from the insulative housing by a larger impact force, thus affecting the electrical transmission of the card edge connector.
Therefore, an improved card edge connector is highly desired to meet overcome the requirement.